In ships, there are generally used steel plates, shape steels and other materials of good quality, and when seeing them as scrapped material, they are exceptionally high in commercial value compared with scrapped materials resulting from other constructions. Accordingly, when a ship becomes a scrapped vessel, this is broken up into scrap materials, and useful portions as plate materials or shape steels are cut into pieces of suitable sizes, thereby producing articles of commerce.
In the prior art method of breaking up a ship hull, a scaffolding is set up inside and outside the hull and workmen generally operate cutters on said scaffolding, however there are many places where a scaffolding can not be set up, and also there have been many cases that workmen operate as they go along the hull, beams and pipes with full knowledge of danger, and there are also dangers that upon transportation of cut broken up objects they may fall or strike against workmen, and after all the prior art breaking-up method has such drawbacks that it is always attended with dangers and has poor operation efficiency.
A large ship has steel plates, shape steels and pipes three-dimensionally assembled together, and therefor the breaking-up efficiency may greatly change in accordance with their order of breaking-up.
According to the prior art breaking-up method, it is necessary to set up a scaffolding according to the order of breaking-up and also to disassemble it for rearrangement thereof and when it is desired to cut parts lying in the space, a special scaffold is required.
The breaking-up of a large ship is carried out with its hull floating on the sea, so that there is such a problem that the operation becomes difficult under the influence of wind, rain and waves and danger increases thereby.
The present invention has been obtained for solving said drawbacks of said breaking-up method of a large construction, and provides a breaking-up apparatus which enables safe operation and permits the cutting and transporting of the construction without setting-up of scaffolding.